The Devil's Disguise
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: Sango is a thousand year old vampire who's just awoken to Modern day Japan. Miroku is a journalist investigating a series of random slayings but stumbles onto something more.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Steady breathing began to fill the narrow rotting coffin in the basement of the house. A hand pushed up against the underside of the lid, as a slow hissing filled the air. The woman inside pushed hard on the lid, her fingers curling into a fist as the cover flew against the wall. Lifting slowly into a sitting position, she groaned softly, her movements laced with the dull ache of centuries without mobility. Her fingers outstretched, long and pale, curling around the rim of the coffin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, red orbs searched the dark room quickly as her long black hair fell around her face.

A young girl hurried down the steps on the opposite end of the room, her eyes flashing to the woman in the coffin. She bowed deeply as she approached hesitantly, her eyes on the wood floors. "Lady Sango". She whispered, not meeting the woman's gaze.

Sango turned to her slowly, her lips curling up to reveal her long fangs.

The girl began to tremble as Sango glided to her feet, the rotting edge of her kimono brushing on the walls of the coffin.

Sango stared down at her hands, stretching her fingers carefully, her eyes moving over the pale skin and faint veins beneath the surface. Her hands moved to her torso, her body thin, her ribs protruding from beneath her flesh from years of starvation. Her hands slowly climbed up her neck running along her scalp through her long dark strands. Turning, she stared up the walls slowly as several men filed into the room, one being shoved ahead of them blindly falling to his knees at the bottom of the staircase. The young girl straightened up, her eyes turning to Sango slowly as her arm extended.

The men walked forward, forcing the man at the head of the group to his knees as they clenched his hands behind his back.

Sango stared over the man slowly, her heart beginning to thump hard as the man's rapid heartbeat filled her ears. She stepped slowly from the coffin, floating over to the man gracefully as her hands closed around his cheeks. The man fought against her cold grip as her eyes danced up and down his face and chest, the drumming of his heart growing louder. Sango knelt in front of the man, her eyes meeting his as they darted wildly around. She smiled smoothly, her lips pulling back as her teeth gleamed. The man attempted to scream, his mouth being covered by another man's hand, his feet kicking back and forth as Sango held him firmly. Her eyes flashed up and down as she found the pulsing vein on his neck.

Leaning forward swiftly, she plunged her fangs deep into the man's flesh as hot crimson liquid poured from the wound over her lips and down her throat. Sango began to moan as the blood filled her body, reviving her veins, pinking her skin and warming her flesh. She dug her nails into the man's shoulders as she drew him and herself to a standing position. Her lips rubbed against his skin as she drank the blood hungrily, the sweet nectar filling her mouth. As the last of his heartbeats echoed in her ears and his body slumped heavily against her, Sango released him, letting him fall to the ground with a thud. She raised her finger to her lips, dotting away the crimson streaks that stained the corners of her mouth. Her eyes moved slowly to the people standing a few feet from her.

The young girl, about fourteen, stood wearing a small grey skirt and a black sweater, her eyes dark and vacant as she looked up at Sango. The men were not much older, looked to be in their twenties, each dressed in black shirts and pants with a collection of silver chains and spikes adorning their thin bodies. Their skin was a sickly pale which matched Sango's perfectly, dark circles under their eyes.

As Sango tore her eyes away, her ears were barraged with a series of strange loud sounds. She stared up at the ceiling, her brows furrowing as her lips curled back with a grimace. The girl looked up at her silently, her shoulder length hair falling over her eyes. "Lady Sango".

Sango's eyes turned to her slowly as the girl's hand outstretched to her. "There is much you have missed". She said in a soft voice as her lips curled into a malicious, jester like smile. Turning on her heel, the girl moved slowly to the staircase as Sango followed cautiously behind. Passing onto the higher floor, Sango listened as the men rolled the man's corpse into the fireplace, setting his flesh a flame.

Ch.2 Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

The cab rolled to a stop on the dusty streets, rotting leaves brushing against the tires as the wind pushed them down the gravel. A man stepped from the back of the cab, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he shivered from head to toe. He was a tall and slender man with dark eyes and short black hair tied back into short ponytail. He reached deep into his pocket, pulling out several dollars and handing it to the man in the front of the cab. As he moved around the back of the compact car, he pushed against the trunk watching as it clicked open. Clenching his grey suitcase, he drew it swiftly onto the sidewalk as his other hand slammed the trunk shut. Giving the driver a polite nod, he strode onto the sidewalk with the suitcase dragging at his side.

His eyes traveled over the buildings around him, none of them being more than a few stories high, a considerable difference from the towering skyscrapers of Tokyo. The cool breeze moved up through his sweater, sending shivers up his spine. He hurried quickly to the glass doors of the building in front of him. As he stepped over the threshold into the warm lobby of the large three story inn, his nostrils filled with the smell of bubbling coffee.

Moving slowly to the counter, he smiled appreciatively at the old woman sitting behind the desk, a black coffee maker sitting beside her right hand. He slid up to the counter, the wheels of his suitcase creaking loudly as he moved toward her.

The woman looked up at him slowly, her eyes glittering in the light of the old chandelier above her head.

"I have reservations". He said smoothly as she nodded glancing down at the book on the counter in front of her. "Under Miroku". He said as she found the name smiling brightly back at him.

Spinning in her chair, she clenched a key from a cabinet behind the desk as she spoke softly. "In town for buisness"?

"Yes." Miroku said eyeing the bubbling coffee in the glass container beside him.

"You can have some if you like". The woman said following his eyes as he nodded quickly. Placing the key on the counter, she watched Miroku eagerly pour himself a cup of coffee in a small paper cup.

"There's breakfast served every morning in the dining hall, and it starts at seven o'clock". The woman said as Miroku blew on the coffee quickly before raising it to his lips.

"Thank you very much". Miroku said, his hand closed around the key as he stepped away from the counter. Turning to the staircase in the left side of the lobby, Miroku wheeled his suitcase slowly behind him. As he climbed up the stairs to the second floor, his eyes moved over the many doors lining the halls. Glancing down at the key in his palm, his eyes moved up and down the signs hanging above each of the doors. Finding the room 15B, he slid the end of the key into the hole listening to the sound of the tumblers inside.

Pushing hard on the door, his eyes moved over the dimly lit room; the small bed, the flowers on the nightstand, the desk and the bathroom behind the door. Leaning his suitcase against the wall, he curled the key in his hand as his eyes moved over the lime green wallpaper. Walking slowly over to the bed, he dropped the keys on the nightstand as his eyes turned to the small balcony on the opposite end glass doors.

On the opposite end of the glass, the street lamps were starting to illuminate in the quiet streets. The whistling of the wind and crackling of leaves was the only sound he could pick up for miles. It was official, he was definitely not in Tokyo anymore.

His skin pricked as the cool breeze blew in through the window, sending the lace curtains floating silently into the air. He walked over to the window, his hand closing on the latch as he pulled the glass slowly shut. Turning on his heel, he walked back to his suitcase, grabbing the handle and throwing it gracefully onto his bed. As he pulled clothes and his laptop from the deepness of the suitcase, an eerie chill passed over him. Eyes darting around, he froze as the light on the desk flickered slightly.

Turning to make sure the door was locked, he slid into the bathroom, flicking on the light from over his shoulder. He pulled off his trench coat, letting it fall to the floor as his hands closed on the hem of his sweater. As he undressed in the small bathroom, his eyes checked over his shoulder cautiously every few moments. Turning on the faucet, he walked slowly back into the room, staring at the coffee cup on its side on the surface of the desk.

"What the"? He muttered, eyes flashing to the locked window and then back to the overturned cup.

Shaking his head, he walked back into the bathroom, sliding off his trousers as he climbed into the warm water. As he sunk lower into the tub, his eyes shut as the soapy water moved over his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at his scarred knees as his hands laid on the rim of the tub.

After cleaning himself off with the small shell shaped soap, Miroku wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked back into the room. Pulling on a pair of pants, he sat down at the desk drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. Taking the small, red notebook from his suitcase, he leaned back on the chair staring blankly at the ceiling. As his mind drifted from thought to thought, he began to think of why it is he came to this small town.

He was given this assignment because it seemed the most strange; over a period of three months, there had been over twenty murders all of which were stranger than the last. Most of the slayings occured at night which would make one believe thieves were involved, but all the victims still had their wallets and other personal items with them after their deaths. There was also the lack of blood that could not be explained. All of the victims were killed in brutal ways, whether it be their throats slit or stabbed or such else, but no blood was ever found around their bodies. It was very strange indeed and maybe that was what prompted him to accept.

As he bit down on the end of his pen, his ears trained to listen to the voices coming from the other room. Feeling his eyes begin to burn with fatigue, Miroku shut off the lamp as he glided into the small double bed. Laying down on the soft pillow, his eyes shut heavily as the noises of the outside world faded into the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Visions

Miroku strode slowly out onto the streets, his hair gleaming under the lights of the streets. Clenching the collar of his trench coat tightly, his shoes echoed loudly on the gravel as he passed several teenagers sitting on the edge of the platform of a concrete statue. Feeling thier eyes on his back, he turned sharply on the street walking to the opposite side of the road. Digging deeply into his pocket, he drew out a small pamplet holding it before his eyes. Stopping under one of the nearby street lamps, he looked over the colorful map on the center of the page.

A couple of people passed, glancing at him curiously as he mumbled into the paper.

Looking up slowly, he folded the pamplet discarding it back to his pocket as he hurred down the street to one of the many buildings. As he approached the stone building carefully, his eyes moved over the faces of the many people standing outside either smoking a cigarette or talking louldy to one another. Gliding up to the door, he pulled his wallet out flashing his ID to a large man before stepping through the double doors.

The club was a large dark one, menacing by all appearances. Blood red wallpaper lined the walls as many teens and adults in black danced fiercely under flashing multicolored strobe lights. Miroku passed silently through the crowd, the music from the speaker banging louldy in his ears. His eyes turned up to a band on the stage singing loudly into tall mircophone stands.

The band members all looked the same; dark black hair, short and spiked, torn t-shirts and jeans, and silver jewelery covering their frail bodies. As Miroku sat on the stool at the bar, his eyes moved over the lead singer.

He was a tall and skinny boy of about nineteen, singing in deep, gutteral voice into the silver mic. His hazel eyes danced over the crowd as they eagerly jumped up and down in front of the stage. He threw his semi muscular, yet still gaunt, frame across the stage, leaping and thrusting as the girls in the audience screamed. He flipped his hair back, letting it fall over one eye as his head came forward again, causing the girls to scream oncemore.

Miroku shook his head turning to the woman standing behind the bar staring at him admiringly.

"What can I get ya"? She said in a smooth voice, her pink tongue brushing across her red lips as she spoke.

"Scotch"! Miroku attempted to say over the blaring music as the woman nodded slowly turning to the shelves of bottles behind her.

Miroku turned back to the crowd slowly, thier faces glowing red, green or blue depending which light flashed over thier heads from the ceiling above. As the woman returned with his glass, he turned back to her smiling graciously.

"Where you from"? The woman said leaning forward, her yellow and black hair falling over her shoulder as her breasts protruded over the top of her slit collar.

"Tokyo". He said taking the shot quickly as she smiled.

"Why you in a place like this?" She said cocking a brow as Miroku smirked.

"Job".

"Same here".. She said smirking as she leaned back, arching her back so her breasts perked upward. "What're you doing after"? She said leaning forward again as Miroku shrugged.

"Probably go back to my hotel." He said as she smiled, her eyes looking very alluring as they turned to him. Her hand reached out slowly, her long black nails dancing over his hand as she smirked. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a small folded piece of paper, placing it in his palm. Meeting his eyes smoothly she smiled.

"Call me when you wanna go out". She said releasing his hand slowly as she glided back down the length of the bar.

Miroku smirked turning in his stool as his eyes moved over the club slowly. His eyes followed the people standing against the wall, his mind remembering features of thier face that seemed odd to him. As his gaze fell upon a table of beautiful women, one of them caught his eye.

She was a slim, tall dark haired woman with vigourously bright eyes. She had long dark hair and pale skin and a svelt body beneath a tightly bound corset and skit. her eyes turned to him slowly and the music of the club quickly died away.

It seemed as if the club around her was melting away before his eyes, his mind was soon swimming with strange sounds and voices. A woman's voice spoke to him in an eerily calm voice, her dialect foreign to him. He blinked a few times to see if he was imagining it but the voice still lingered as the club faded into fog gathering in his vision.

He jumped as he saw a woman laying in a pool of blood in a courtyard strewn with bodies. She was sobbing loudly over the body of a young boy, her hair matted with dirt and blood. Her hands pawed at the boy's chest as he remained motionless. Hunching over, she curled into a ball in the dirt as her screams echoed loudly in his ears. In an instant the vision was gone and the sound of the drums and guitars washed over him as his mind appeared to come back to the club.

Shaking his head gingerly, he placed a hand against his temple as his eyes fell shut. Opening them quickly he stared at the spot where the woman was to see she was no longer. Searching the club once more with his eyes, he realized the woman had disappeared just as soon as she appeared to him. Spinning in his stool, he hurried to the door, throwing himself through the crowd. As he tumbled back onto the street, he clenched his hands over his ears as his eyes squeezed shut. Gritting his teeth, he sprinted down the street unaware of fearful glances he was getting from club goers as he ran.

Disappearing back through the doors of the inn, he ran up the stairs collapsing in the doorway of his room. As his head hit the floor, he drifted to sleep despite the screams of the inn keeper as she hovered over him.


	4. Chapter 4 Unnatural

Lifting his head slowly from the soft white pillow, Miroku took a long breath as his eyes peeled open. Staring up from his position on the bed, his eyes turned to the open doors of the balcony as the sunlight shone through the glass into the room brightly. Rising slowly from the bed, he blinked wearily, his mind pounding as if someone had gone at it with a bat. As he slept through the night, his mind was barraged with images and voices he'd not seen or heard before in his life.

He dreamt of the woman in the courtyard, but the dreams were different from the vision he had in the club. In his dreams he seemed to look on her life as if he were staring through a window. He saw her childhood, her teenage years, her adulthood and even her death. Shaking his head, his body trembled all over as he climbed from the bed. Walking quickly to the bathroom, he took a quick shower and dressed, hurrying out of the door in less than half an hour.

Passing the old woman at the desk, he stopped as her voice called out to him.

"Are you alright"?! She said, her eyes wide with concern as Miroku turned slowly to face her.

Remembering the events dimly of the night before, he nodded slolwy. "Yeah, just had too much to drink at the bar". He said as she nodded sliding back into her chair.

As he turned away passing through the doors into the street, he shook his head. It wasn't the drinks that made him so ill, it was that woman. He couldn't explain it but after seeing her he began to feel weak. There was something strange about her, something unnatural. Running down the sidewalk, he hurried down the streets to the police station he'd passed on his way to the club the night before.

Striding up the steps under the high archway of the police station, he stepped back as a woman followed by an officer hurried to the door, the woman visably shaken.

"Yes yes, we will look into it". The officer said irrittably as the woman sobbed and clenched to his arm.

"But I swear I saw it! A man!"

"Yes ma'am, we will take care of it". The officer said prying his arm from her hands as she let out a whimper.

As the woman slumped slowly down the stairs, trembling and whimpering, Miroku turned away staring at the officer.

"What was that about"?

The officer shook his head as he looked up at Miroku, his dark eyes flashing. "Thinks she was attacked last night, says it was the one who killed the others, shes just a drunk".

Miroku nodded as he pulled the notepad from his coat pocket. "What do you think"? He said uncapping his pen as the officer raised his hand.

"Look, we're not talking to the press right now, so if you're after a story you won't get one here". He said turning sharply back through the doorway as Miroku frowned.

Turning away, he spotted the woman hurrying down the street, jogging down the steps, he fell quickly into step behind her. "Excuse me"! He called watching as she flinched turning slowly to face him. Extending his hand, Miroku smiled brightly as he stopped before her. "My name is Miroku, I overheard what you had said earlier and I was wondering if I could speak with you about it."

The woman eyed his hand cautiously before taking it slowly. "You don't think I am crazy?" She said, her lips trembling as Miroku shook his head.

"No, I think what you have to say is important, and if it has anything to do with the slayings then he should have heard you out." He said smiling charasmatically as she nodded.

"Come with me". She muttered, her demeanor easing as she started walking again.

The two walked in relative silence until they reached the park where they sat on a bench under the large cherry blossom trees. Turning slowly to face him, the woman's eyes widened as she spoke softly. "It happened last night, when i was walking home from the bar." She said as Miroku nodded scribling on the notepad quickly as she continued. "I had left my friends because I had enough to drink and wanted to go home, I was on my way when it happened." She said, a shiver passing over her as her eyes darted around quickly. "A man appeared, a strange one, with shoulder length hair and dark eyes. He stood in the shadows of the building, I thought I was imagining things". She said as her lips continued shaking. "He stared at me for a long time, and when I turned away, he appeared behind me! He said, 'It isn't safe to walk alone' and I told him to screw off, and that's when he choked me". She said motioning the red marks on her neck. "He threw me back against the building with such force I thought my back was gonna break. I screamed at him to let me go and he smiled." Her eyes turned away, her hands trembling fiercely as she turned back slowly. "His lips went back and I saw a pair of fangs"! she said eyes widening as Miroku's brow raised.

"Fangs"? He said dropping the pen as he stared over her skeptically.

"Yes fangs! Like a dog but longer"! The woman said, her head shaking. "I didn't believe it either, but they were there. And he bit me," She said pulling down her collar to reveal two puncture holes in her skin. "I thought I was gonna die, but a woman appeared!"

"A woman"?

"Yes, she had long hair and red eyes, and was dressed strangely, she screamed something at him in a foreign language. The two argued and he dropped me to the ground, then he and she disappeared."

Miroku shut his notebook slowly, his eyes on the ground. "You should really go to the hostpital, for your wounds".

"I am, I was at the police station all night."

Miroku nodded, his eyes meeting hers slowly as she rose to her feet.

"There's strange things here, in this town. I suggest you don't linger". She said softly as she turned away, walking quickly down the path through the park.

Miroku shook his head as he pocketed the notebook looking around the park. The woman clearly believed it must have been a vampire whom attacked her, it was difficult to believe she was telling the truth. Rising slowly from the bench, he walked back in the direction of the inn with his hands in his pockets as it began to drizzle lightly.

As he arrived back to the inn, he remained in his room ordering room service as he sat beside his laptop. He was attempting to stretch the woman's story into a article, but was unsucessful. Though he believed there were strange things happening here, like in the case of the woman from the club, he did not believe it was vampires or anything else of that kind. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head.

Shutting his eyes slowly, he jumped as the glass doors swung back, clanging loudly in their hinges. Snapping to his feet, he glared at the dark balcony, clenching a butter knife from the desk tightly in his hand. Creeping slowly to the door, he leaned back against the wall pulling back the curtain slightly as he stared down at the dark streets.

Far below on the road stood two women, one a young girl and the other was the woman from the bar. They were staring up at his balcony, and he felt as if their eyes were burning into him, they knew he was here. Winding the knife in his hand, he pressed his back to the wall as he breathed deeply. Glancing back through the curtain once more, he saw that they were gone. Breathing a quick sigh, he hurried to the doors slamming them shut as he clicked the lock. Still staring at the spot on the street where they stood, his mind began weaving thoughts as his heart thumped quickly.


	5. Chapter 5 Intruder

As Miroku lay asleep in his bed, the doors of the balcony blew open soundlessly, a dark silhouette appearing in the light of the moon. Sango stood in the threshold of the doorway, the wind blowing her long hair gently into the air as her hands clenched at her sides. She turned slowly on her heels, her eyes moving over the sleeping human in the bed.

Creeping across the ground, she moved to the edge of the bed, her hand raised slightly in front of her. She jumped as he shifted, turning onto his back as his nose crinkled. She smirked as she floated over to him, her body weightless as she sat beside him on the bed. She brushed away a few strands of hair from his face, watching as he stirred lightly. He was a handsome mortal, she could not deny that. With his high cheek bones, deep eyes, strong jaw, he was quite nice to look at. Leaning forward, her lips hovered over his as the sound of his heart thundered in her ears. Running her hand along his jaw, she leaned into her ear whispering softly.

His eyelids twitched as she drew back, her movements swift and soundless as she moved to the door. Standing on the balcony in the pale light of the moon, she stared back at Miroku. Climbing onto the iron rail, she spread her arms out to her side as she plunged down toward the street below. Landing on all fours in the most catlike manner, she sprinted away, her hair blowing behind her as she disappeared into the shadows of the alleys.

Miroku's eyes flashed open as he jumped up, cold sweat trickling down his neck and back. His eyes darted around the room, falling finally to the open doors of the balcony. He shook his head, blinking as he continued to look. The lock looked as it had been shattered, blown apart some how. How could that be? He climbed weakly from the bed, his eyes dancing around him as he moved toward the glass doors. Slamming them shut with one hand, he pulled the chair from the desk against it as his eyes searched the darkness.

Moving swiftly to the door, he sprinted down the hall and downstairs to the lobby shaking the night guard awake as he ran to the desk.

"Hey". Miroku said, his voice raspy from fear and exhaustion.

The man stared at him strongly. "Yes"?

"Someone tried to break into my room, the lock was broken and everything".

The man's thick brows furrowed together as he rose from his chair. "And you saw this"?

"No, I was sleeping, but I woke up and the doors were wide open and the lock was blown apart".

The guard shuffled around the desk, his eyes narrowing as he clenched the flashlight in his hand. Miroku followed the man up the stairs, a steady ringing echoing in his ears as he walked. It was as if someone were speaking to him, their voice low yet very feminine, she was telling him something he could not understand. As they reached the room, the guard stepped slowly inside, his eyes turning quickly to the glass doors.

Miroku watched as he leaned forward staring at the cracked lock on the door, after a few moments he straightened up turning to Miroku.

"I don't know how someone could have done that and not woke you up sooner". He said gruffly scratching his beard with his index finger.

"I'd imagine they'd have to have used a gun or something". Miroku said trying to ignore the woman's voice.

The guard nodded as he passed Miroku, striding quickly into the hall. "Grab your things, I'll put you up in another room", Miroku nodded as he entered the room slowly, quickly gathering his laptop and suitcase as his eyes trailed around him. Walking groggily back into the hall, he followed the guard downstairs in pursuit of another room.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows

Miroku sat stiff in his bed, his eyes wide and finger drumming nervously on knee. He was sweating profusely, dark circles forming beneath his eyes. What was that presence he felt all around him, the voices, the sounds, was he going mad? With each time his eyelids fell shut, he saw more and more visions, always the same woman was in them, staring longingly toward him. Who was she?

Running his fingers through his damp hair, he rose quickly from the mattress moving over to the heavy wooden desk. Placing both hands firmly on the edge, he pushed the heavy piece of furniture across the carpet and against the doors of the balcony. Satisfied that the door would not move without his knowing it, he drew backward climbing into bed once more. As his head hit the pillow, Miroku fell into a listless sleep, the woman's voice singing in his ears throughout his slumber.

The next night Miroku dared to venture out into the dark streets of the town. Clenching his fist tightly in the pocket of his coat, his eyes darted around at the people passing him on the streets. He continued feeling a presence around him, it seemed as if it were following him, in the darkness just beyond the reach of his vision or hearing. Turning sharply into an alley, he mentally noted the figure turning the corner behind him. He broke quickly into a jog, the figure's footsteps mimicking his as he ran between the buildings. Spinning on his heel, he stopped at a large stone wall, his body turning sharply to face whatever followed him so deep into the shadows of the alley. "Where are you"?! He yelled to the empty space, the presence no longer there, leaving only the sharp smell of garbage from the trashcans lining the walls.

Miroku growled, his fists clenched at his side as he cursed under his breath. "Stop toying with me, if you continue to follow me I swear you will regret it!" He yelled to the darkness as his chest rose and fell heavily. Hurrying back through the alley onto the street, he was oblivious to the figure crouched on the tile roof of the building to the right of him.

On all fours she crouched, her back arched and fingers clenching to the metal gutter at the edge of the roof. Her eyes followed the mortal curiously, her lips curling on her face as she smelt his nervous sweat. Sango was not accustomed to stalking her meals for very long as she did with him, she was used to taking them quickly when they hadn't even had the opportunity to look upon her face. She crept along the tile carefully her feet contorting over one another as she followed him back to the street till he neared the street lamps. Hugging her stomach to the roof top, she pressed her body down as his eyes turned up to the spot where she was. Shielding her pale face with her hair, she watched between the stands as his head turned away, his pace quickening as he walked away.

Why was this man so interesting to her? Why did his face intrigue her so? He was merely a mortal, a means of sustanence for her kind. So why was she finding herself following him more and more each night?

In the nights since the encounter at the club, she trailed a few feet behind him as he walked down the dark streets. She watched him sit in the coffee shop typing away on his strange metal device as he sipped from the paper cup of coffee. She followed him back to his room at the inn and watched as he paced the floor muttering to himself. But why she did these things she did not understand.

Perhaps it was because she revealed more of herself than she intended to in the darkness of the rock and roll club. She allowed him to see into her memories and glimpse upon the death of her brother and other moments in her life. It was unnerving to her that she'd allowed him to see so much. She needed to kill him quickly lest he figure out just what she was.

As she slumped up to a kneeling position, her eyes trailed across the skyline and the dark clouds hugging the bright moon. Lifting her hand slowly, she ran her fingers through her dark hair. She would reveal herself to him shortly, but not in her true form. She would toy with this man a little longer, until she herself could name the feeling she had for him inside her. Moving silently to her feet, she sprinted down the length of the roof leaping off into the trees on the opposite side of the brick wall.


	7. Chapter 7 Encounter

A few nights later, Sango decided to make herself known to the man. After feasting on a woman early in the night, she strode slowly out onto the street near the inn, her cheeks flush from the fresh kill. The man walked slowly though the double doors, his hands clenched around his coat as his eyes searched around him. No doubt he was looking for her.

She looked over him for a few moments, his eyes catching her gaze as his mouth fell open slightly. She smirked as she turned away, floating slowly down the street as he chased after her. Though she herself was walking slowly, her steps were actually twice as fast and an ordinary mortal. The man was nearly sprinting just to be within a few feet of her. She smirked as she began to run, her already quick pace doubling as she sped down the sidewalk.

Miroku gaped after her, his chest clenching as he picked up speed in an attempt to catch her. He watched as she turned into an alley, the heel of her boot snapping on the cement as she spun away. Miroku turned the corner after her, his hand outstretched as he called out to her. As he entered the dark narrow space between the buildings, his eyes moved quickly over the woman standing still before him. His heart thumped quickly as she stared back at him blankly, her eyes devoid of emotion or thought. "Who are you"?! Miroku screamed his voice unusually high as he stared at the strange woman. "Answer me"! She turned away from him her hand brushing against the smooth wall of the house as Miroku's face contorted with anger. "Sango"!

Her eyes snapped back to him as her hand clenched. Finally catching her attention, Miroku nodded slowly. "That is your name isn't it? You are that woman I've been seeing in my dreams aren't you"? Miroku growled between clenched teeth as her eyes flashed with anger.

"You answer me now. Why have you been following me"?! Miroku said taking a step quickly toward her. "Is this a game? Am I amusing you? What the hell are you"?

Sango turned away from him, her hair falling in front of her eyes as Miroku moved steadily closer. Reaching out to her, he watched her head snap up to him, her eyes narrowed viciously as she glared up at him.

"Tell me what you are," He hissed as his hand shot out to clench hers.

Her hand flew backward, a blur to Miroku's eyes as it moved with such speed. Darting forward, her hands closed around his collar as she forced him back against the wall. Miroku struggled against her, her arms seeming like iron rods as it held him fiercely to the wall. He clenched her wrists tightly, his arm flexing as he threw her backward.

Sango leaped to her feet, quickly catching Miroku again as she pushed him onto his back in the dirt.

Miroku watched as she climbed onto his lap, her knees against his chest as her hands pinned his hands to the ground. Her lips glimmered as she leaned forward, eyes glowing beneath the cover of her dark bangs. Miroku pried his hand from hers, digging deeply into his coat pocket, his hand closing around a silver crucifix. Snapping his hand back in front of her, he held the necklace firmly in his fingers as her eyes danced over it. Her eyes trailed slowly from the small body of Jesus, to the man beneath her curiously. A deep, yet sensuous laugh came from her lips as Miroku's eye brows furrowed in confusion.

She reached out smoothly, her hand releasing his other one as she clenched the crucifix between her thumb and index finger. She turned back to him, her back straightening as she turned the silver cross over in her hand. Pressing her finger against the tiny head of Jesus, she press it forward snapping it back sharply. Miroku gaped as the crucifix lay crumpled in her pale hand. Feeling fear rising in his chest, he did something he had hesitated to do earlier. Clenching his fist, his arm flew out, his hand connecting hard with the side of her cheek.

Sango slumped back as Miroku scrambled up, his hands clenched tightly as his eyes moved over her.

"Come on Bitch"! He growled as she raised her fingers to her lip, brushing away the drop of blood. Smirking back at him, she dropped the crucifix letting it fall to the ground.

Her eyes suddenly became soft as she neared him slowly. Miroku flinched as the woman glided forward, her movements ghostlike as her arms fell out to her sides. She moved carefully toward him, her lips pursed as her hands touched lightly to his chest. Miroku watched her press herself against him, her body warm against his. Her hands moved slowly around his back as her head rested against his chest, her eyes on the dirt. As her eyes turned slowly to meet his, Miroku felt a twinge of guilt rise up in him.

He stared deeply into her eyes, his mind seeming to melt away as his hands fell to her waist. Her hand slowly glided up his neck, coming to rest tenderly against his cheek. She leaned forward, her pink lips hovering over his as his heart thumped roughly. As her lips touched softly against his, Miroku felt no warmth from her. His hands trembled as they clenched to her sides, as her eyes fell shut, her lips pressing harder into his. Miroku's head turned to the side, his lips circling her bottom lip just as she drew backward.

She stood backward, her eyes dancing over him as she smirked. Turning away, she broke into a sprint as Miroku called out to her. She clenched the rock wall tightly as her feet left the ground, her body flying weightlessly over the wall. Miroku gaped as she disappeared over the wall, his hands shaking at his side as he stared at the darkness to where she disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8 Intentions

After what had occured in the alley, Miroku was more confused and frightened than ever. Though he would not admit to himself he was scared of this woman, something about her was definitely worthy of hesitation. She was obviously beautiful, he could not deny that, but there was something sinister about her, something unworldly.

Her movements were so swift and precise, yet graceful and over powering. Perhaps the drunken woman was not lying after all, and this 'Sango' was indeed a vampire. Miroku shook his head vigorously as his finger scratched against his chin.

That couldn't be possible, creatures like that were only found in folklore, children's stories, in novels in the gothic bookshops. They didn't roam the street seducing people. The idea was ludicrous.

Shaking his head again, his hands covered his ears in an attempt to silence the woman's voice. Jumping quickly to his feet, he stormed to the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face and chest. As he stared through half open eyes at his reflection, he began to feel his entire body go numb. Stumbling backward, he quickly undressed throwing his clothing into the air as he climbed into the tub.

Placing a hand shakily on the knob of the faucet, he turned it sharply as the shower erupted with a sudden out pour of cool water. As he sat nude in the tub, his hands moved over his eyes as he growled deeply. He felt as if he were going insane, how he longed to return home. This place, these people, the strange things happening, it was all too much for him to bear.

But he knew that was weakness, and he would not allow himself to be weak. He had dealt with things worse than this, a woman would not defeat him. As the cold water moved over his thighs and manhood, Miroku breathed heavily. Snapping his head up, his eyes turned to the doorway feeling a strange, yet familiar presence in the air. Moving carefully to his feet, he placed his hand on the knob turning it off as the shower head sputtered. Crawling from the tub onto the tile floor, he clenched his pants in his hand as his eyes remained on the door. Pulling the trousers over his feet and up his waist, he moved cautiously to the door. His hand searched the drawers of the vanity as the sounds of shuffling feet in the room echoed. He pulled from the drawer a long, smooth razor blade. Clenching the blade in his hand, he darted out of the doorway into the room as the figure turned to him smoothly.

Sango stood beside his desk, her hand closed gracefully around his notebook as her eyes moved to meet his. "Miroku is it"? She whispered softly her thumb turning back the pages. "What do you do exactly"?

"Nothing you need be concerned with wench"! Miroku snapped as he glared at Sango as she remained silent, her eyes as dead as ever.

She rolled her bottom lip beneath her teeth, her eyes turning to the balcony. "You've changed rooms". She muttered softly as Miroku's hand flexed on the blade.

"That was you wasn't it"? He growled, his voice vibrating in his throat as she nodded. "Why are you doing this"?

Sango remained still, her eyes focused on him strongly as her hand smoothly placed the notebook back on the surface of the desk. "You are of this world, you know things that I do not." She whispered, her eyes glittering under the dim light of the lamp. "I merely wished to speak with you, so that you might tell me of what has changed in the past five hundred years".

Miroku's eyes narrowed as his hand lowered, his voice low and precise. "You are lying".

"I am not". Sango said her hand gliding over the back of the chair as she moved away to the night stand. Leaning forward, she closed her hand around the metal switch of the lights, flicking them on and off as her eyes examined the switch carefully. "If I were to kill you, I would have done so already." She whispered, eyes slowly climbing through the air to meet his gaze.

Miroku remained silent, his hand still closed around the blade as he moved cautiously forward.

Sango floated over the the bed, the tattered edge of her skirt fluttering as she fell backward on the mattress.

Miroku eyed her carefully as she glided to a sitting position, her long legs folding demurely as her hair glided down her shoulder. He slumped slowly into the desk chair, his legs straddling the sides as he glared the woman down. Folding his hands under his chin, he spoke softly. "You weren't always this way." He muttered staring into her dark eyes.

"Really"? She said, her hand gliding up her neck as her eyes turned to the balcony.

"I've seen it in my dreams. You were born in a village and lived with your brother and father." He said softly his eyes on the protruding collar bone under her neck. "You were kind, naive, a loving sister and daughter." He muttered as her eyes remained turned away. "You were slain by a man whom turned your brother against you and your kin".

Her eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but she quickly hid it away. Running her fingers from her neck and over her breasts, she clenched her hands together on her lap.

"I did not come to speak of my past". She said coldly, her eyes still trained on the glass door.

Miroku nodded slowly watching as she rose smoothly to her feet. "Where are you going"? He asked watching her move to the balcony doors.

Placing her hand on the knob, she turned looking over her shoulder to him seductively. "To sleep". She whispered as she leapt over the railing onto the street below.

Miroku shook his head as he moved to the door, staring at the spot in the street where she landed before dashing away. Locking the doors carefully, he climbed into bed shutting his eyes tightly as he curled beneath the blanket.


	9. Chapter 9 Distraction

After what happened in the room of the hotel, Miroku decided it best to let this thing die and continue with why he was here. But not after a well deserved break. He fished in his coat pocket, quickly finding the bartender's number as he clenched his cell phone in his hand. As he paused, waiting for her to answer, his eyes trailed to the window.

His heart felt as if it were being drawn to the balcony, as if Sango's voice was calling out to him. Shaking his head roughly, he jumped as the soft voice of the bartender rang out in his ear.

"Keira," He said taking a quick breath as he closed his eyes. "Hey its, Miroku, from the other night". He continued on as he rolled the piece of paper in his fingers.

"You wanna go to dinner"? Keira's voice said as Miroku nodded subconsciously.

"Yeah". He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his knuckles. "I've been a little stressed lately-"

"No problem, I'll meet you outside the hotel in an hour". She said brightly as Miroku nodded, the phone clicking off.

It didn't take long for Miroku to get ready, afterall, its not as if men take long periods of time to get ready for dates. He stood in the lobby forty five minutes later, his hands clenched in his pockets as his eyes moved around. He glanced up through the glass doors as Keira glided up the stairs, the edge of her black mini dress blowing in the breeze.

Miroku strode out to greet her, his smile illuminating as his eyes danced up her long legs to her tiny waist.

"Hey". She said cheerfully as she snaked her arm around his. "I know a great place we can go". She said as they walked arm and arm down the stairs onto the dim streets.

Miroku nodded as his eyes darted around, the chill of the air brushing against the bare skin of his neck. The two walked down the street to a small restaurant a few doors down from the club. As they sat in the booth near the back of the resturaunt, Miroku felt as if he were being watched. Lowering his menu, he smiled up at Keira as her long lashes bat against her pale cheeks. She lowered her own menu as she looked up into his eyes.

Miroku glanced up at the waiter as he stood beside him. "Two glasses of red wine and whatever she would like to order us". He said smoothly as Keira smirked.

For an hour the two ate in a comfortable silence, each glancing up at one another curiously. Lowering her fork, Keira met Miroku's gaze.

"So what is it you are here for again"?

"Work." Miroku mumbled between bites. "I was investigating the slayings, seeing if there was a story there".

Keira's eyes flashed as she raised her hand to her hair twirling a few strands around her finger. "Well depends on what you wanna believe."

Miroku's brows furrowed as he watched her lean back in the chair, her breasts rising as she arched her back. "I personally believe its not what the papers here are saying". She muttered darkly as her eyes turned up to the ceiling.

"What do they say?"

"They say a cult is responsible, a bunch of disgruntled teenagers trying to make a statement." She muttered as she ran her fingers along the edge of her lip. "I don't believe kids would do something like that".

"You never know".

"It's just too gruesome. Kids don't have the mental compacity to kill and drain their victims of blood, its something else".

Miroku nodded as the waiter returned placing a leather book in the table beside his plate.

The two left the restaurant a few minutes later and after a short walk through the park, returned to Miroku's room. As Miroku hunched over Keira's small frame, his lips taking and releasing hers hungrily, he listened to the girl's soft shuttered moans. Raising his hand slowly, he placed it on her thigh stroking her leg muscles as her body shuttered. Leaning into her pink lips once more, he pressed his chest into her's as the strap of her dress fell from her shoulder. Miroku cupped each of her breasts smoothly as more moans were released from her lips.

Sliding himself in between her legs, he glanced down as her fingers fumbled around his belt buckle. Smirking, he kissed her again, his tongue dancing across her lips as she slid his pants down his thighs. Placing both hands on her waist, he drew her small dress up, sliding away her lace underwear as she kissed his neck.

For two hours the two made love, their moans echoing off the walls as the wind from the open balcony washed over them. After reaching his peak several times, Miroku collapsed on the bed beside her, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Leaning his head in the crook of her neck, he frowned as Sango's voice echoed in his ear. Glancing back at the window, he shook his head as Keira wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his sweaty chest. Closing his eyes slowly, Miroku breathed in the girl's sweet perfume as they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Questions

Miroku awoke the next morning drained and slightly confused. He wasn't sure why it was he indulged in Keira in the way he did, it didn't seem like something he was even thinking about doing. Keira was not innocent by any means, but certainly did not need to be used as she was. She was a distraction to him, something to take his mind off the silken voice of Sango. To draw his mind away from the images of her pink lips and perfectly symmetrical face.

He rose into a sitting position, his hand on his forehead as Keira moaned softly next to him. Looking over her soft face, he leaned forward unconsciously touching his lips to hers as she breathed. As he drew backward, his head turned over his shoulder staring at the dim light of the morning.

Keira lifted herself to a sitting position, the blanket clenched over her bare breasts as she shook her head. She laughed awkwardly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror on the vanity. Running her fingers through her hair, she glanced down at him as she smiled.

No words were exchanged as Keira hurriedly dressed herself, departing the room with a crimson blush covering her once pale cheeks.

Miroku laid in bed watching the door slam shut, his mind indifferent to the events that occured.

As he folded his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling with mild interest. He felt weakened by fatigue and his thoughts, and quickly fell asleep.

When he awoke later that night, he stared at the balcony as the stars shined against the glass doors. Rising from the bed, he jumped as a figure revealed itself to him from the dark corner of the balcony where the lamps didn't reach. Smirking knowingly, he stared into the dark eyes of Sango.

"So you've returned". He said raising a brow as she spun smoothly on her heel, her backside still facing him.

"How was she"? She said suddenly.

Miroku shook his head as he rose from the bed quickly dressing himself in his pinstriped pants. "So you were watching me. I didn't know your kind gets jealous".

Sango stared at him silently as she glided into the room, her breasts shining in the light of the lamp. "Jealousy is such a mortal emotion, I was merely curious." She whispered as her hand moved slowly across the surface of the desk."And for one to be jealous they must in fact have felt something for the person they are jealous of".

"That is true". Miroku said as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands folded on his knees. "So then why are you here"?

She glanced around for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around. "I wanted to speak with you about things".

"You can have your story when I get mine". Miroku said sternly as her eyes turned to him curiously. "I will tell you what you wish to know but you must tell me what you know of these slayings."

Sango remained aloof as she stared away, her eyes moving around the walls. "I know things, but are they of any relevance to you"?

"If they are related to the deaths, then yes."

Sango fell silent, her body sliding into the chair as her arms folded together. After a long moment of silence, she spoke. "My followers killed them."

Miroku nodded as he took his notebook in his hand, his eyes examining the woman carefully. "Is that so". he muttered as he uncapped the pen, scribbling the tip on the paper.

"But you do not believe the tales of vampires and other creatures of the night, as a journalist you are far too skeptical". She said as her eyes turned to the lamp on the nightstand. "Ignorance is a plague amongst humans of this time. They believe they are the masters of this world, the top of the food chain. They know nothing of what true evil is. They think terrorists, and dictators are the devils incarnate." She laughed dryly. "But if they only knew."

"So you are admitting to being a vampire"? Miroku said as his eyebrow raised. "What proof of this do you have"?

"Did you not sense it that night in the alley? The presence of strength you mortal men can scarcely imagine"? She drummed her fingers on her knee.

"I do believe you are strong, but what proof do you have that you are indeed otherworldly." He was challenging her, trying to get her to reveal more of herself and her kind to him.

Sango smiled, her lips pulling back as her fangs protruded past her tongue. Rising smoothly, she moved toward him, her hands clenching his knees as she stared directly into his eyes. "You see these"? She said motioning her three inch long fangs with the tip of her tongue. "They can sever your veins without the slightest effort, drain your body dry." She muttered staring deeply into his eyes.

"Then why not do it? Why let me know so much about you"?

Sango laughed sensually as she straightened up. "Too long I was hiding in the shadows of my world, bound by old guidelines and laws of my kind." She turned her head, her eyes burning into his. "I want to be known for what I really am.."

Miroku placed his notebook on the bed as he moved slowly to meet her height. "But why me? Why reveal yourself to me"?

"Why not? You are the messenger of this time, tell my story".

"No." Miroku said as he fought against his deepest urge to do what she asked of him. "I will not. I will not let someone like you be glorified".

"And yet you glorify your leaders, men whom slain thousands in pursuit of a better world. It doesn't seem fair".

For a moment the two remained silent, each glaring the other one down fiercely. Miroku's hands began to tremble as he backed away, his head shaking. "What of these dreams? Why are you letting me see your past"?

Sango shrugged. "Let you know whom I really am".

"So this facade, it is not whom you really are? This cruel and blood thirsty vixen"?

Sango shook her head. "I carry the cross of my kind, I am a leader to them, one of the few they can trust in a world reeking with the stench of mortality and disappointment." She whispered as she turned away.

Miroku's shoulders slumped as his eyes turned away. "You will tell me what you know of the slayings, whom committed them and why."

Sango's head rolled on her shoulders as she turned her back to him. "If that is what you want." She whispered placing her hands on the straps of her black bodice, sliding them away smoothly. As she revealed her bare back to him, she smirked. "Have you not anything else you wish from me"?

Miroku hurried forward, his hands closing on hers forcing them to cover her body. "Keep your tricks witch, I will not fall so easily to them".

Sango smirked as she glided to the bed, her body stretching out as she laid on her stomach. Rolling her finger around a strand of hair. "They killed them for sustenance, it was not for ritualistic purposes as the papers say."

Miroku nodded as he moved toward her taking the notebook in his hand.

Sango's hand reached out to him, closing lightly around his wrist as her eyes met his. Kneeling on the bed, her ran her hands up his torso as Miroku shifted. Leaning forward, she traced his jaw with her finger as she closed her eyes. "Open your mind and I will show you everything." Miroku nodded as Sango turned her head, her lips taking his as she leaned backward onto mattress with Miroku against her chest.


	11. Chapter 11 Hesitation

Miroku snapped his head back, his heart thundering as Sango's fingers traced lightly down his forearms, her chest heaving against his as she stared up at him placidly. Her nails dug lightly into his skin as her legs shifted beneath his groin, leaning up smoothly, she met his height as she stared deeply into his eyes. "So it is true then"? Miroku said softly after a long pause.

Sango nodded as Miroku drew backwards, sitting lightly on his heels.

"Your kind feeds on humans, without their blood you die".

"As you feed on the bodies of cattle and fish, we feed on mortals". She said coldly, her eyes glittering with a cold malice.

Miroku backed away from her as her eyes followed him smoothly. Miroku slowed his rapid breathing, telling himself calming things to erase the images of the slain victims he'd seen in the police reports. Sango watched him the entire time, her eyes unwavering and unyielding of emotion. Finally building up the courage to speak, Miroku licked his lips.

"So.." He whispered as she nodded. "How many humans have you slain"?

Sango sat silent for a moment, her eyes turning to the ceiling. Lifting her hand smoothly, she glided it through her hair. "It has been so long, probably throusands I would imagine". She said, not noticing Miroku shutter. Turning her head back down to him, she smiled. "How did it feel last night, being with that woman"?

Miroku's mouth clenched shut as he studied Sango carefully. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled his eyes away. "Why do you ask that"?

Sango closed her eyes, slowly opening them as her shoulders shrugged. "I scarcely remember the feeling." She whispered, her pink lips pursing together as her eyes fell shut once more. For a moment she seemed lost in thought, not saying a thing and rarely moving. As her eyes parted again, she stared strongly into Miroku's eyes. She crept onto her knees, crawling on all fours toward him until their lips nearly touched. Tilting her head to the side, she pressed her lips against his softly.

Miroku's eyes fell shut as their lips wound together, and before his mind could revel in the feeling, it was gone.

Sango drew away, climbing from the bed as her hands fell limply to her sides. Without a word, she floated to the balcony disappearing over the railing as Miroku stared quietly after her.


	12. Chapter 12 Decision

**Sorry bout the slow updates, had a bit of writers block recently. Anyway enjoy! X)**

Miroku waited up the next night, his arms folded as he stood at the balcony. He knew Sango would return, she was as enraptured with him as he was of her. Smiling knowingly, he watched her sillouette appear in the dark streets, her eyes cast upward. She leapt from the ground, quickly ascending through the air until she reached the balcony. Landing effortlessly on the railing, she smirked as Miroku looked at her silently.

Turning away, he glided into the room as Sango followed smoothly. Miroku paused, his eyes searching for something in the room as he slid his hands into his pockets. "I want you to take me to your covent." he said after a long drawn out pause.

Sango remained silent, her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks as she blinked. "Excuse me"? She said with a brow raised as Miroku's tone changed.

"To your covent, I want to see these followers of yours".

Sango shook her head. "It is not that simple." She said coldly as Miroku took his hands from his pockets, staring deeply into her eyes.

"If you are their leader, then what is preventing us from entering together"?

Sango began to grow frustrated, her head shook back and forth as she walked away from him. "Mortals are not allowed to enter the covent unless they are for feeding."

Miroku fell silent, his index finger twitching on the side on his pocket as his eyes searched the ground. Collecting all his thoughts at once, he spoke. "Then tell them you are bringing me there so that you may feed on me".

Sango's head snapped up, her eyes flashing red for a moment before returning to a dull and listless crimson. She turned on her heel, slowly floating toward Miroku as her eyes remained locked with his. Placing her hands on his chest, digging her nails into his coat. "There is another way." She whispered as he nodded. "You must take my direction seriously, or it will end your life". Miroku nodded again as Sango shut her eyes. "Close your eyes."

Miroku hesitated for a moment before his eyes fell slowly shut.

Sango stood still, her fingers curling under his collar as she drew him into a slumped position in front of her. Her finger ran up the length of his neck, finding the vein with the strongest flow.

Miroku fell into a trance like state, Sango's voice echoing in his ears dispite the fact her lips were not moving. His eyes rolled backward behind his lids as images of a barren, and charred village appeared in his vision.

Sango pulled her lips back, her tongue tracing along her fangs as she leaned into the nape of his neck. Squeezing tightly to his collar, she plunged her fangs into his flesh as the river of crimson blood exploded from the wound. Miroku shifted against her, his hands clenching her shoulders as she drank slowly. Sango began to moan against his neck as she stepped backward, nearing the bed.

Miroku felt himself growing weak, his mind was swimming and his heart raced, but Sango's voice remained calm. She told him to fight it, to resist the urge to die. She said it would be over soon, he needed to remain strong.

Sango turned around, slowly guiding Miroku onto his back on the mattress as she climbed onto his waist. Her eyes parted as she stared at his skin as it began greying. Taking one last drink, she threw herself backward, her face and chest drenched in his blood. She rubbed her hand over her mouth as she stared down at him, her legs straddling his hips as the man beneath her gasped and groaned. Licking the tips of her finger, she touched it to the wound, quickly sealing the flow of blood from the vein.

As Miroku's eyes twittered open, they turned to Sango weakly as she smiled.

"You are ready". She whispered softly as he nodded, his head rolling back on the pillow as he collapsed into exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13 Entrance

Sango led Miroku carefully from the room, her arm wrapped around his waist tightly as they walked. They floated out the lobby doors, Miroku's head rolled back on his shoulders as his eyes shined a glossy white. Sango drummed her fingers on his hip as her other hand clenched his arm over her shoulder.

They walked quickly down the street, movements a blur beneath the streetlights.

Sango whispered to Miroku in his mind, telling him this was what he wanted. To not be so weak. Miroku blinked as he tried to focus his vision, finding nothing but fog in his gaze. He squeezed her arm tightly, trying to steady himself. His mouth felt dry, and he felt himself glancing after every person that passed. His stomach simmering with a strange new feeling.

Sango remained calm, her eyes searching the dark rooftops as she walked. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of one of her followers crouched on the tile roof. The girl's movements were swift and precise, her hands snaking across the roof top as she crawled on all fours. Sango knew there were others tracking her, curious as to the mortal in her arms. She looked up as the houses began to break away, the spaces between them becoming long gaps of empty lots.

Her heels crackled on the gravel road as the cold air licked her neck. In the distance she could see the house, standing black against the hill tops outside of the city. Quickening her pace, she broke into a jog, forcing Miroku to run with her.

Her eyes scanned around her again as more and more of her followers began appearing in the dark. Their eyes burned with hunger, and their breaths became shuttered as they ran. Sango turned her head as the breeze pulled her hair from it's loose braid.

The house loomed against the moonlight, with its darkened windows as eyes and a large set of double doors as its mouth. She climbed the crackling porch smoothly as her followers appeared on the grass behind her. Lifting her hand from Miroku's wrist, she placed it on the handle pushing the door open forcefully. Glancing slowly over her shoulder, she entered the dark foyer as her followers hissed behind her.


	14. Chapter 14 Fear

Miroku felt his strength beginning to return, his vision starting to clear. He straightened up against Sango's shoulder, his eyes parting as he looked around.

The foyer was decorated in the way it had been in the 1700s, a strange sight for such modern times. Miroku's eyes caught on a sign beside the door, its words blurry for a moment before he realized what it said. The house was a museum, a site owned by the historial society. Shaking his head, he looked down at Sango as they walked into a long dark hall.

Miroku shuttered as a grim chill passed over them, something unnatural and dark. His ears craned to listen as distant screams echoed through the walls. His hand trembled on Sango's shoulder as she looked up at him cooly.

Shaking his head, he slid his arm from her shoulders, placing his hands shakily into his pockets as he attempted to stand on his own. Sango stopped, watching him silently as he shook his head again. Wrapping her arm around his, she smirked as her eyes darkened.

Miroku walked alongside her, his eyes scanning the walls as they entered a large dining room. Sango moved away from him, leading the way past a long wooden table into the kitchen. Miroku looked over the peeling wallpaper and large brass stove beside the window. Sango stopped at a door beside the pantry, her fingers curling around the lock as she turned back to Miroku. Slowly entering the combination, she pulled it away as the door creaked open.

Miroku froze as he stared down the dark stairwell behind the door. Every nerve in his body screamed at the chill edmitted from there. His mind yelled at him to not enter, but something drew his feet forward. He followed Sango down the steps, the smell of rotting wood hit him quickly.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity beneath the dim lights above, until finally the staircase broke away, revealing a catacomb of chambers. Miroku began to shake as the sillouettes of hundreds of vampires appeared around them. Sango's hand closed smoothly around his as he glanced down at her. Her voice whispered in his mind, telling him to hide his fear, lest he be struck down by the others. He attempted to do as she said, taking a long breath, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sango stared off silently as a tall, dark haired vampire approached slowly. Miroku's jaw fell slightly as he stared at the man's face. It was the man whom was in his visions, the man whom transformed Sango.

Bearing his long fangs, he spoke slowly to her. "Sango." He whispered as Sango nodded stoically.

"Naraku."


	15. Chapter 15 Mission

The two exchanged long looks in silence. Finally, Naraku's eyes moved to Miroku, examining the mortal coldly. "Why is he here"? He said, ignoring Miroku completely as he turned back to Sango.

Sango smirked casually, seeming unafraid of the man that made the other vampires in the room shake with fear. Raising her hand coyly, she motioned Miroku to turn his head, as she touched her fingers lightly to his neck. "Isn't it obvious"?

Naraku's eyes moved over the wound for a moment before shooting back to Sango.

"What are your intentions"? He hissed cooly as Sango met his gaze.

"Whatever I choose". She retorted, arrogance lacing her words as Naraku's hand twitched.

The other vampires in the room quivered, eyes darting back and forth between the eldest vampires. Neither knew which to fear more. Naraku was filled with knowledge and centuries of experience. Where as Sango was more powerful than any other. Their eyes shifted in their skulls as whispers broke out in the crowd.

"Stubborn wench". Naraku hissed as Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Bloodless puppet". She snapped back, her hand closing tighter on Miroku's.

Naraku drew back, his eyes burning with rage as he looked between Miroku and Sango. "Have your fun then. With the time you have left." Turning sharply on his heel, he disappeared into the gap formed by the other vampires whom scurried from him.

All eyes in the room fell on Miroku who stood frozen beside Sango. His heart was pounding loudly and all in the room could hear it. Several vampires stepped hesitantly forward, their lips dripping with saliva as they anticipated the taste of his blood. Sango's hand snaked up his neck, clenching the back of his hair. Stepping slowly in front of him, her eyes locked with his, as her voice echoed in his mind.

She asked if he had seen enough, if he was content. Miroku nodded slowly as Sango stepped backward.

Her fingers closed around his as she drew in into a side hallway, Miroku following cautiously. As they walked down the dark hall, Miroku glanced back at the catacomb, dancing shadows of the vampires lined the walls as the candle light faded away. His hand gripped tightly to hers as they walked further into the dark.

Miroku's breath caught in his throat as the screams he'd heard earlier, muffled by the house's walls, became a roar around him. His eyes narrowed, trying to focus in the dark. He could see the reflection of metal bars along the walls, cages of some sort. His hand squeezed Sango's as she glanced over her shoulder at him smoothly. Digging into his pocket, he drew out a small lighter, his hand shaking uncontrollably as he attempted to light it.

As the small flame danced to life, Miroku jumped, falling backward onto the dirt. All around him, lining the walls were cages. Each cage held a pale and sickly vampire, their thin arms stretching through the bars toward him. Their eyes were wide and sunken in, their mouths hung agape with hunger as their screams shot up their throats.

Miroku resisted the urge to scream, as he backed away, scurrying like a crab through the dirt.

Sango shook her head, walking swiftly toward him, her hands touching as tenderly as she could to his shoulders. "Stand". She commanded as Miroku's eyes darted to her.

"Where are you taking me? To be a vampire's meal!?" He screamed at her over the shrieks of the caged vampires.

Sango sat between his legs, her eyes softening as her fingers touched his cheek. "Do you trust me"? She asked softly as Miroku's eyes trailed up the walls. "Do you"?

Gulping deeply, Miroku shut his eyes as he nodded. "I trust you. You have been true to your word up until this point". He said eyes opening fearfully as he shut the lighter cover. "It is your kind I do not trust".

Sango smiled as she clenched his hand. "A wise choice". Drawing him swiftly to his feet, she pulled him along behind her as hands clawed at them from behind the bars.

The hallway soon opened to another large catacomb, the stone walls lined with flickering lanterns. Miroku's palm was sweating tremendously as his eyes shifted fearfully to each corner around them. Sango released his hand as she moved to a wooden door opposite of them. Pushing it open roughly, she beckoned him to follow her.

Miroku hurried after her, running through the small doorway to a pitch black room with a low ceiling. Sango shut the door quickly behind him, clicking the lock shut. Turning to him smoothly, she looked into his eyes. "Hand me your lighter". Taking the lighter in her hands, she narrowed her eyes, using her heightened senses to find the candle. Touching the flame to the wick, she watched as the room erupted with an orange glow.

Miroku's eyes moved across the walls that were lined with many books, and over the large table in front of him scattered with parchment.

"What is this"? He muttered, following Sango with his eyes.

"This is where we learn of the modern world". She whispered as she stepped away, her fingers drumming on the spines of several books.

Miroku looked over the names of the books, his brows furrowing together. "The most recent one if from nineteen fifty one". He said as Sango nodded.

"That is why I needed you". She said as she stepped in front of him. "You are a reporter, you know of this world far better than I".

Miroku shook his head, shutting his eyes and then opening them again. "No- No one will believe me if I write of what I've seen here".

Sango nodded, her hand touching his.

"W- wha- what was that back there"? He stammered as Sango nodded slowly.

"A barbaric practice, one Naraku insists on still practicing".

"Wha-? Why?"

Sango sighed, her eyelids falling slightly as she looked away. "It is punishment for those deemed unworthy, they are to stave".

Miroku quivered as he backed away, knocking over several books as he hit the shelf. "This is insanity". He whispered as Sango floated toward him, her hands gliding up his chest.

"This is the world you wanted to understand. You cannot go back now". She whispered coldly. "If you run they will find you." Her lips hovered before his as she spoke. "I will allow no harm to come to you. I swear". Miroku nodded as his hands touched shakily to her wrists. His head dropped to her level as she spoke softly. "Together, we can change both our worlds".

Miroku brought his lips to hers as his hands folded behind her back, holding her close. For a moment, the warmth of his lips and chill of hers melded togther til Sango drew slowly back.

"It is almost dawn." She whispered as Miroku nodded. "You must leave this place". She whispered as she snatched his hand, thrusting the door open. Turning on her heel, she sped up a winding stone staircase, dragging Miroku behind her. As they reached the top of the stairs, Sango placed her hands on the stone wall, pushing it backward with a soft grunt.

Miroku frowned as they stepped though the door, into what appeared to be a tomb. Sango pulled him toward the door, stopping before him as her eyes danced over his face.

"Will you come to me tomorrow night"? He whispered as Sango nodded kissing his lips roughly.

Gliding smoothly away, she pointed to the door. "Go now".

Miroku nodded, pushing hard on the door as the dim moonlight poured around them.


	16. Chapter 16 Confusion

Miroku stumbled from the tomb, navigating wearily between the rows of graves. He blinked as the sun climbed into the sky, shining brightly down on him. His mind felt heavy and scrambled as if someone took a whisk and swirled all his thoughts together. He glanced back toward the tomb, unable to find it among the many other similar ones. His feet swayed back onto the path, finding it hard to keep himself moving in the direction his mind commanded.

He approached the gate wearily, his hand on the metal bars as he pushed them backward.

It felt as if everything he experienced the night before was a strange dream.

The streets he walked were strange and unfamiliar, as did the houses he passed. The trance Sango had him in made him completely unaware of where he was. He could well have been in Europe and he wouldn't have known different.

Shaking his head, he wiped the cold sweat from his neck.

A voice called out to him in the distance, feminine in some way. His feet gave out from beneath him, and he fell against the wall of a nearby home.

A woman appeared at his side, her hands outstretched to him as she called his name. His eyes blinked several times, as he realized it was Keira, dressed in as short dress. She spoke to him again, but her voice seemed like sirens in his ear. He fell to his knees as her hands clenched to his collar. His head rolled on his shoulders as he heard her yelling for help. His eyes flickered open and closed as he drifted to sleep, finding his body more willing to collapse than he thought.

Miroku awoke many hours later in his bed in the inn. He looked up weakly from the bed, as Keira leaned toward him.

She touched a wet rag to his forehead, as Miroku turned away, his eyes on the balcony. "You're fever hasn't gone down". She whispered as her fingers grazed his forehead.

"What"? Miroku said, eyes turning to her lazily.

"You've had a tremendous fever all day."

Miroku fell silent as he looked back to the balcony, seeing the lights begin to come to life in the dark streets.

"What were you doing in the graveyard"? Keira said softly, her eyes filled with concern. "Had you been drinking"?

"Don't be stupid." Miroku half snapped as the girl pulled her hand away, placing it on her lap.

Keira looked over him slowly as Miroku rose onto his elbows. "You shouldn't be here". He said gruffly as Keira frowned.

"What do you mean? I was helping you.,I was concerned". She said, her voice pinging with hurt and confusion.

Miroku felt his heart quicken, as the ominous prescence of the vampire clan beginning to gather in the streets below. He jumped to his feet, moving swiftly to clench Keira's hand. He dragged the frightened girl against the wall, sheilding her with his body as his eyes darted around. "What's going on Miroku?!" Keira screamed into his neck as he continued to keep her pinned to the wall. "Why are you acting this way"!?

Miroku looked down at her as the presence faded disappearing from wence it came. He stared into Keira's bright eyes as she trembled in front of him.

"You must go".

"Miroku let me help you. Whatever happened, whatever you're on I can help you through it"! She pleaded as Miroku shook his head.

"I'm not on anything!" He snapped, his eyes squeezing shut as he clenched his fists. "Go home now, forget you ever met me!"

Keira's eyes began to water as she stared up at him silently. Pushing against his chest, she stormed toward the door, throwing it open forcefully.

Miroku turned away as the door slammed shut, leaving a defeaning silence in the room.


	17. Chapter 17 Guilt

Turning away from the door, Miroku sat on the edge of the bed, his hands folded under his chin as his eyes remained on the balcony. Blinked wearily, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to silence his thoughts. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger between his eyes, he let out a sigh. He could feel Sango's arrival, slow and steady, her hands finding the cracks in the brick wall as she pulled herself up effortlessly.

Sango appeared to him a moment later, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze as she stood on the railing. Her eyes pierced him sharply as he rose, gliding slowly toward her. Climbing from the railing, she floated toward him as his hands reached out to clench around her back.

Sango's hand moved smoothly up his chest to his neck as her gaze remained aloof.

Miroku held her against his chest, his own thundering heart beating roughly against her slow pulse. Drawing away from him, she glided into the room as Miroku shut the glass doors.

"I'm surprised you came". He muttered as Sango looked over her shoulder at him smoothly.

"I said I would didn't I"?

Miroku shrugged, his eyes softening as he looked at her. "For some reason I thought you would not. Its not as if you're obligated to me".

Sango nodded as she moved toward the desk, her hands resting on her hips. "That is true".

Miroku smiled as he walked toward her. "Though I know I should fear you, for some reason I am happy to see you". His hands rested on either side of her on the desk as his lips hovered over hers. Sango watched him silently, examining his features carefully as his head bowed toward her.

Their lips met lightly as Miroku pressed himself into Sango. Her hands moved slowly to his shoulders, curling around the back of his neck as she leaned up to meet his kiss. As Sango's eyes fell shut, she began to feel unsettled. Something in her mind told her she was making a mistake, that her actions was going to cause this mortal man his life.

She drew away slowly, her eyes peeling backward as Miroku stared down at her questioningly.

"What is it"? Miroku whispered, his hand cupping her face tenderly.

Sango stared down as her hands fell from his shoulders to her lap. "This is a mistake."She whispered coldly as Miroku frowned. "What I am doing. I am not as you are, you will age, I will not". She muttered as Miroku watched her silently. "You will die, I will continue to wander this earth." She placed her hand on his as she met his eyes. "Beings such as I am cannot just return to mortal life. No matter how much they want to".

Miroku nodded as Sango shook her head. "I don't know why I ever chose this path. I was a demon slayer. I killed creatures like Naraku.." A cold crimson tear trickled over her lash and down her cheek. "I found myself in such a dark place after the deaths of my family members.. I think the idea of being in a covent of sorts comforted me". Sango shook her head as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I was so stupid. Had I only known."

Sango jumped from the desk, moving swiftly past Miroku to the opposite end of the room.

"It's alright". Miroku whispered following her with his eyes. "We all make mistakes, you can come back from your sins".

"You don't understand!" Sango snapped, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "I've slain so many! Women, children, men, lords, peasants, everyone!" Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she screamed. "There is no salvation for me! Death is the only thing that I could look forward to and I find myself scared to die again! I don't want to but I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Miroku moved slowly forward, his arms wrapping firmly around her shoulders despite her struggling. Leaning his head into the nape of her neck, he whispered. "I cannot claim to understand your life. I can't even imagine how you feel.." His hands stroked her back comfortingly as she wept. "I can only give you someone to confide in. Someone honest and true. "

Sango nodded as her hands shakily went around his back, holding loosely to his shirt. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his musky scent and listened to beating of his heart.


	18. Chapter 18 Suspect

Miroku awoke the next morning, dazed and confused. He remembered embracing Sango, their lips locked in a kiss. He remembered talking to her well into the night, and then nothing. Everything after that became a blur.

He climbed from bed, sliding slowly into his chair as his hands rested on the keys of his laptop. He stared at the computer screen as the cursor blinked slowly. Shaking his head, he rose to his feet, moving slowly toward the door. Clenching his coat in his hands, he pulled it over his shoulder as his hand rested on the knob.

As he pulled back the door, he was greeted by two tall policemen. Their menacing eyes pierced him as they stared him down coolly.

"Excuse me". Miroku said about to pass them as one of the men spoke.

"We need to speak with you". He said in a gruff voice.

Miroku turned around to look at the man, his eye brow raised. "What"?

"There are things we need to ask you". The other man said coldly as his hands slid into his pockets. "Will you accompany us back to the station"?

"What is this about"? Miroku hissed as the men remained motionless. "Why are you treating me like a criminal"? He growled as the large man shook his head.

"We can do this here or back at the station. For your reputation's sake, I suggest we go to the station."

Miroku paused, his eyes falling shut as he relented. "Very well". He muttered as he turned on his heel, leading the men down the hall.

As they exited the lobby doors, one of the officers brushed past Miroku, opening the door of the rear cab. Miroku sent the man a glare as he passed, sliding carefully onto the leather seat. Pulling away from the curb, Miroku stared up at the windows of his room, a sinking feeling in his gut.

They arrived at the station a few minutes later, Miroku was then escorted to a small room at the end of the building.

As he sat on the metal chair staring at the two way mirror, he felt as if someone were watching him. The door opened a minute later, one of the officers stepped in, a manila folder under his arm. The two men exchanged looks as the officer sat opposite of Miroku.

"Now what is this about"? Miroku said leaning forward, his hands folding together.

"Is it true you have been seen with a Keira Katamura, and she infact visited your room last evening"? The man said smoothly as he placed the folder on the table.

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with why I am here"? Miroku said as the officer reached into the folder, pulling out a stack of photos. Miroku recognized them instantly as crime scene photos as he had seen them before.

The officer threw the photos down in front of him as his dark eyes narrowed.

Miroku shakily placed his finger on the edge of one of the photos, drawing it cautiously toward him. A gasp escaped his lips as Keira's lifeless blue eyes stared up at him.

Her face was stained with blood as was the sidewalk beneath her. Her neck looked as if someone tore at it repeatedly, making her look like a carcus from the lion's den at the zoo. "Wh-what is this"? Miroku stammered as the officer looked over him coldly.

"Witnesses say that they heard the two of you arguing in your room shortly before she was killed."

"No, that was completely unrelated. Plus.. I could never do this to her." He muttered as his hand moved over another more detailed version of her corpse.

Her head looked as if it were spun around, and her arms were shattered in many places. Miroku squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drive the image from his mind.

"I-It must have been the one whom killed the others".. Miroku whispered as his hands shook. "Th-this is far too gruesome". Miroku said meeting the officer's eyes.

"You're note book said that you have had contact with an unnamed source in relation to those murders. Why is that"?!

"It's not what you think! I was trying to uncover why they did this! I don't know whom exactly killed those people but I was on the verge of finding out."! Miroku snapped as the man's eyes narrowed more viciously.

"You expect me to believe that"?

"Yes it's the truth"! Miroku said shoving away the photos as he felt his stomach lurch. "I could never do that to Keira, not after all she's done for me"!

"So whom is this person or persons that committed those murders"? The officer asked slowly as Miroku shook his head.

"They are in a cult of sorts, but they do not kill for ritualistic purposes". Miroku's head began to ache as many voices different from Sango's began yelling in his mind. "They kill for sustenance, cannibalism."

"I see.." The officer said as he collected the photos as he rose in his seat. "Give your statement to the other officer and you are free to leave." The man stopped at the door, turning slowly around to face Miroku. "And let me warn you. If you so much as think of leaving town, we will take it as a sure sign of your guilt". He hissed as he passed though the door, slamming it shut behind him.


	19. Chapter 19 Mate

Miroku strided out of the police station, his hands sliding into his pockets as he stood on the steps.

Anger boiled inside of him, threatening to spill out of every pore on his body. He hurried down the street, his hands clenched in tight fists as he stared up at the sky.

It was a dark black, the stars already beginning to appear in the sky. He had spent his entire day locked in the police station, being questioned and scrutinized like a common criminal. The thought infuriated him. He growled as he rushed down the steps, the wind blowing over his face. He sped down the sidewalk, his arms swinging at his side as he glared ahead.

Two stark white hands reached out to him from a nearby alley, it's long fingers curling around his collar firmly. He clenched his jaw as he was pulled roughly from the street, his back slamming hard into the brick wall. He stared down into Sango's narrowed eyes as she glared up at him. "Why are you out at night? It isn't safe, especially for you". She hissed as Miroku's teeth clicked together.

"Me"? He snapped as his hands wrapped around her wrists, throwing her hands away. "What the hell are you questioning me for? Don't you know I dealt with that enough today"!?

"What are you talking about"? Sango said sharply as Miroku pushed away from her.

He laughed gruffly as he turned his back to her. "Oh like you don't know." He muttered glaring over his shoulder at her. "I was being questioned by police about a woman you killed"!

"What nonsense is this"? She growled as Miroku spun toward her, his hands raised.

"Nonsense?! You killed her! I know you did! The girl Keira, you were jealous of her and killed her last night"!

"I was with you"! She yelled, her eyes burning with anger as she stepped toward him. "Do you forget you idiot"?!

"Sure. You were with me for part of the time, how do I know you didn't slay her on your way back to your sick little covent"?! He hissed as Sango glared at him.

Sango snapped her hand out, her fingers clenching around his wrist as she twisted his arm behind his back. Pressing her hand to the back of his head, she slammed him angrily onto his knees on the ground. "I didn't kill her". She whispered into his ear, her fangs hovering over his flesh. She drew back, her hands releasing his arms as he jumped to his feet.

"If you didn't then which one of your followers did"? He said coldly as she shook her head.

"Why don't you believe me. I'm not lying to you."

"I'm just doing as you said, being fearful of your kind. And I'm sorry if my tone is a little prejudiced, but I have her blood on my hands. They think I killed her"! He said glaring down at her as she shook her head.

"She would have died anyway. She was getting too close. You're lucky you're not dead as well".

"Kill me now then! Why toy with your meal"? He said stepping toward her. "Do it"!

Shaking her head, she looked away. "I have no reason to kill your human girl". She said clenching her fists. "But I know who might." She looked slowly into his eyes.

"Who"?

"Naraku". She muttered softly as Miroku shook his head.

"Why would he kill her? She had not even known of your covent".

Sango shook her head, gliding slowly away from him. "He was tracking her. He knew she was talking to you, and with you being associated with me.. He probably thought her to be a threat".

Miroku shook his head roughly, his hands trembling at his side. "So what am I next"? He whispered softly as Sango stared at him weakly.

"It is possible." She whispered after a long moment of silence.

"Why? I haven't told anyone. I had an ample opportunity to today at the station yet I didn't". He said as Sango shrugged.

"It doesn't matter really." She said her head turning downward.

"What aren't you telling me?" He whispered studying her face.

Sango opened her mouth slowly, her eyes turning back toward him. "The reason is.. I.. I am his mate".

Miroku's jaw dropped as his brows raised. "Mate"?

"Not exactly but yes. You see.." She stammered as she floated away, her hands fidgeting nervously. "My kind, they usually pick a mate sometime in life, one whom is equal to them in power and status. It's something that usually drives one of us to transform a human." She whispered meeting his confused expression. "It's sort of a natural urge. Like something cannot be controlled."

"Like fate. Finding your soul mate".

"Yes. " She said softly as she looked at him. "Naraku said that was the reason he transformed me. When you meet that person, it's something otherworldly."

Miroku's eyes widened as he shook his head. "You didn't feel the same with him"?

Sango shook her head smoothly, her hair hanging in front of her eyes. "No. I have felt it for another man." She whispered meeting his gaze strongly. "He will never stop trying to take your life, I won't let that happen."

Miroku nodded as Sango looked around quickly. "Come on. It isn't safe." She muttered brushing past him onto the streets.


	20. Chapter 20 Escape

. Miroku walked quickly through the doors of his room in the inn, his eyes scanning carefully around him. He jumped as Sango appeared at the window, her legs wrapped around the railing as her eyes scanned the dark streets.

"Anything"? Miroku asked nervously as she met his gaze.

"No. Nothing to be concerned about at the moment". She said slowly as she turned back toward the sky.

She floated through the glass doors, her hands closing gracefully on the handles. Slamming the door shut behind her, she clicked the lock before turning to Miroku.

"Will that really do anything"? Miroku muttered as she looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Of course not. But at least if someone comes you'll will have to break the glass".

"But what about you"? He said watching her near him smoothly. "You didn't even break the glass, you just.. Just like blew the lock apart". He said, his lips quivering as Sango smirked up at him.

"I know. I am stronger than most of my kind. Yet some of them have ablilities that I lack". She muttered coldly as Miroku's jaw dropped.

"Like what?" He whispered as he shook his head.

"It isn't important at the moment.. In time you will learn". She whispered as she folded her arms.

The two stared at each other for a long moment as the room fell quiet. Sango looked up at Miroku, her cold hand touching his arm lightly. "Why don't you go bathe"? She whispered softly as Miroku shook his head. "Go. Relax. I'm not leaving you". She prodded, pushing him toward the bathroom door.

Miroku reluctantly removed his shirt, dropping it on the counter top as Sango faced away. Placing his hands on his belt, he drew it open slowly as his trousers slid down his waist. Turning the knob on the faucet, he watched the hot water shoot out into the tub.

Sango remained at the door, her arms folded tightly as her red eyes moved around the room.

Miroku slid slowly into the water, his hands clenched firmly around the tub's edges. Leaning his back against the wall, he looked up at the ceiling. He jumped as Sango appeared soundlessly beside him, her hand hanging loosely on the door knob as she shut the door.

She glided onto the floor, her legs folding carefully as she looked at Miroku.

They watched each other silently as the steam filled the small room. Breathing heavily, Miroku closed his eyes.

"What can I expect to happen"? He said finally after over ten minutes of silence.

Sango shook her head, her eyes turning to the ceiling. She sighed heavily, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "It is hard to say. This has never happened before. I imagine Naraku will send more of his loyal followers after you rather than doing it himself. He'll be sure you are dead".

Miroku trembled in the waist high water as Sango's eyes turned to him coldly.

"Why not kill me now than wait for him to do it"? He said shakily as she smiled.

"I could have done that long ago. But that's not what I want." Rising to her feet, she clenched her hands on the door, drawing it back slowly. "Sleep tonight. I will not leave your side til dawn".

Miroku obliged as well as he could considering how fearful he was. Laying stiffly in bed, he stared at the ceiling until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

As the moon rose on the next night, he stood nervously watching the balcony. It was nearly nine o' clock and still Sango had not arrived. He paced the floor anxiously, his eyes darting to the glass every few moments. He leaned against the desk, his hands shaking as if he were on some insane drug. His eyes shifted around furiously as his body dripped with sweat. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a rock clinked against the glass.

He froze in place as his eyes turned to the balcony, his heart stopping in his chest.

In the light of the lamps, a small, pale girl stood dressed in a black dress. Her dark crimson eyes stared at him darkly as a childish smile crawled up her face. She was more beautiful than any child Miroku had seen in his life, yet there was something deeply sinister about her. She raised her hand slowly, her long nail snapping against the glass.

Miroku stammered backward, his back hitting the wall as he stared at the vampire child. He cringed as he watched the girl strike the glass, her little fists causing wide cracks. He gasped as her hand broke past the panel, twisting and contorting to the knob. Miroku sprinted across the room, his hand closing around his pocket knife as the door glided open.

The girl stood in the threshold, her smile wide, her long fangs gleaming.

Miroku fell back on the carpet, the blade raised as she floated slowly toward him.

A high pitched voice crawled out of her throat as she spoke to him. "Are you afraid"? She said softly, her head tilting to the side innocently as she stepped toward him. Her voice was high, yet soaked with a sinister demon like tone.

He watched her stop in front of him, her eyes on the knife. "Are you going to kill me"? She asked cynically as a deep laugh escaped her lips.

He trembled as she leaped forward, her speed unlike anything he had seen. He threw his hands in front of his face as she crashed into him, her hands clawing at his throat. He tried to force her off of him as she snapped at his neck with her fangs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slashed away with the knife as the girl growled. His eyes shot open as a black figure floated through the doors, clenching the girl's jaw firmly.

He watched as the slender hands snapped the head around, spinning the skull on it's spine.

He gaped as Sango leaned over him, tossing the young girl's limp body aside.

"Where the hell were you"! Miroku screamed as she looked at him slowly. His jaw dropped as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, revealing several large gashes on her cheek, jaw and neck.

"Yeah". She muttered coldly as her eyes flashed up at him. Turning swiftly, she collected the girl's body under her arm as she walked to the balcony.

"Where are you going"? Miroku called as she climbed onto the railing.

"I'll be right back. Try not to die while I'm gone". She whispered as she disappeared onto the roof.

Appearing a moment later, she wrapped her hands around Miroku's collar, pulling him to his feet. "We're leaving". She said hastily as Miroku looked at her. "You're not safe here. She is just a taste of what you'll face." She whispered collecting items around the room, throwing them into a bag. "Take this". She muttered shrugging the black trench coat off her shoulders, tossing it toward him.

"What is this?" he said quietly as he pulled on the trench coat.

"It will mask your scent." She said quickly as she threw the bag over her shoulder, hurrying toward the door. "Let's go". She said as Miroku jogged after her quietly.

Running out into the hall, Sango spun on her heel, her lips pursed tightly. "I'm sorry I was late. I won't leave you again. I swear". She whispered touching her lips to his as Miroku shut his eyes. "I will not let him take you". She muttered drawing back as they ran to the stairs.

********************** TO BE CONTINUED.. Look for the continuation of this story shortly. :)***********************


End file.
